Hera's Tears
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Every time it is a thunderstorm Hera and Zeus are arguing, and every time it rains you see her tears. This is one of those times.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greek mythology. Not making any money off this, I'm just borrowing some of the characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hera's Tears<strong>_

Stella was at the beach looking up at the dark evening sky when she suddenly strike across it, remembering that when she was young her grandfather used to tell her the story about Zeus and Hera.

Every time lighting struck he was yelling at her, the thunder was her reply to him, the heavy rain was her tears of anger and sadness. They would to Stella's knowledge come during a fight or when he left her, making Stella look up at the sky thinking, 'Oh Zeus, what did you do this time to upset her so."

As she hurried home to find shelter she was thinking that this time he had screwed up royally as the thunder, lightning and rain seemed to be continuing.

* * *

><p>High above the beach, or more precisely Mount Olympus Hera and Zeus were arguing about his latest affair and how Hera was feeling about the matter.<p>

"Hera, darling, will you please calm down," he tried, ducking another vase she was throwing at him.

"NO! Again you have gone too far, I just don't see why I am not enough for you Zeus, am I not sexy enough for you, is that it?" she shouted at him.

"Don't be stupid, of course you are," he said, rolling his eyes, wondering how he was going to reason with her.

"Then why…?" tears were falling from her ocean blue eyes.

Zeus didn't have a reply to this, all things considered he didn't want to cheat on his beautiful wife, yet he was not master over his desires. He couldn't in most cases control himself whenever he saw a beautiful woman. That was in many ways his curse.

He tried to near her, but she held up her palm meaning for him to not come near her or speak any further. She couldn't take his endless lines of discussions, not today, not now.

"Please…just go," she whispered, through her tears. Zeus nodded, walking towards the door of their castle, when he could hear her add, "Please, don't go back to any of them, I couldn't bear that at this moment."

"I won't, do you want me close by or…?" he questioned, as he didn't actually want to leave her, yet he was sensing she needed her space.

"I…I do want you close, just not in the same room at the present point, just don't leave me," she whispered, it sounded like a prayer, something making him sense something was not right with her. He nodded, but instead of walking out the door like he normally would in these situations, he walked towards his study.

* * *

><p>Hera sank down on the sea green couch in their living room still crying. She never could get it, why he seemed to cheat as much as he did. Was she really that hard to live with?<p>

Was she not a good and loving wife, was she a bad mother for their children?

More tears were streaming down her cheek, she was even shivering lightly wondering why she was questioning herself like this every time she found out about a new affair.

She knew she had to stop it, thinking like that, making her mind go crazy because of _him._ She knew better than that, she knew she was a good and fair mother. She rarely punished her children unless it was strictly necessary. She was even said to have an extreme patience when it came to them at times. Not only them, but her husband.

Off all the Gods at Mount Olympus Zeus was the one to sleep around the most. Making the others for some odd reason look up to him. She sighed heavily wondering how many more affairs she could take. How many more children being his had to be born?

_She hated it, she truly hated it. _

Sometimes she was tempted to throw him out for good and have nothing more to do with him at all. Still she couldn't bring herself to do so as she after all did love him and he was her husband. She knew for a fact that she loved her as well, even if he happened to screw up from time to time. And throwing out the king of Gods just wouldn't look good.

More tears started to fall as she whispered, "Damn you Zeus."

Just like that he was there, offering a hanky saying, "Haven't you heard it's not a good idea to curse at the Gods?"

She smiled vaguely at him through her tears saying, "I think I'm out of harm's way when it comes to that."  
>He smiled back saying, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you darling?"<p>

"You could actually stay with me instead of fooling around with anymore; show how much you really do love me. You are after all my husband and I do need you," she said, looking at him with seriousness in her eyes.

"I can do that darling and I need you too," he said, bending down to kiss her cautiously.

She pulled him in a little closer; no matter the spot she was in she needed to feel him. Zeus laid her gently down on the couch, not wanting to make his lady wait. No matter how many mistresses he might have, his wife would always take the first place, and he would never leave her for anyone.

As he made love to her he could see the tears that were still gracing her cheeks. He bent down to kiss some away whispering, "Shhh, I'm here."

She smiled vaguely at him, reaching up a little to kiss his rough lips, leading him in the direction as to how she wanted to be taken.

Afterwards they just lay there, he was gently caressing her soft skin in a very loving way, making her let out little sounds of pleasure making him smile.

As Hera's tears stopped being with her husband, she knew the heavy rain would slowly stop as well. At least for now, something the people would surly appreciated.

She knew for a fact that they most likely would fight again as they were both so hot tempered. Only at that very moment that didn't seem to matter, right now she just wanted to enjoy the moment with him, glad he hadn't gone back out but stayed with her instead.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rain of sadness**_

It was raining, in fact it was pouring down, and right in the middle of it, on a lonely, deserted beach, a woman was sitting crying as well. Her eyes were the same color as the one of the ocean in front of her, but just as the rain crashing down around her, she couldn't seem to stop her tears.

You couldn't hear her soft whimpers due to her heavy storm. Still she was whimpering, and shivering lightly, more to her cries than the fact that she was freezing. She didn't seem to notice that.

In fact she didn't even seem to notice the rain or the white tops of the ocean either. She of course knew that the rain was her own fault as it always rained when she was sad or angry.

It seemed silly to think that she was controlling the rain; only the woman on the beach was no ordinary woman. It was in fact Hera, Queen of the Gods, and the Goddess of marriage, women and birth.

The reason as to why she was crying was the general reason as to why she was upset, her husband. He was with one of his many mistresses, yet again, one of them he was expecting a child with to her knowledge. One of his many bastard children. He very seldom stuck around after he learned about that. She knew he had kept on eye on some of them over the years; others didn't seem to interest him. Neither did the women after they had gotten pregnant, then he wander on to someone new.

He never seemed to hang one for too long. In fact the only woman he never seemed to leave was her. The only children he seemed to really care about was theirs.

It made her feel confused. Mostly she wanted to kill his bastard children, but she never could manage to do so. Instead she tended to take it out on the women teaching them a lesson.

It was said about her that she was not only a clever woman, but she could be very sly if she wanted to. That and she had the talent of being very pervasive when she wanted something, or she wanted someone to do something for her. And as she didn't care for her husband's habits she got back on his women the only way she knew, in bed.

She called upon them, at least the one that could live upto her standards and tied their hands behind her back, only to have them go down on her. Another metod was to not lay back and enjoy, but do the work herself, mostly to take her rage out.

She transformed her vulva into a penis after asking if the women liked her husband's greatness and him in bed. If the answer was yes, the woman in question was asked to turn her back against the wall. Hera would then take her rough and merciless from behind, not caring if there were any complaints. She couldn't bear to look at them.

If the answer however was now, she did them missionary in a better way than her husband has ever done. The lesson they learned after their encounters with her was to stay away from him and never cross her.

She however wasn't in the mood to go after any of them not today. Not to get satisfied or get her anger out. She was starting to wonder if it really was worth it, her effort, because what did she really gain.

Her husband kept on cheating and she was left home alone waiting for him. Was she really that bad of a lover, Hera seriously doubted it. She knew she could initiate more, but the desire lessened when she knew about the other, as she wanted him for herself.

_Was that really too much to wish for?_

"Why aren't I ever enough, my king?" she whispered as she continued to cry. Above her the rain continued to fall.

* * *

><p>It was later that day that the mighty Zeus returned to his home, he was unable to find his wife, which didn't happen all that often.<p>

"Hera!" he called out for her, but too a change he could not get an answer.

He sighed as he heard Athena's soft voice say, "You will not find her here Zeus."

He turned to face her in the doorway saying, "What do you mean Thena?"

"Take a look down at earth," said the young woman, looking at her old father. His golden hair was hanging loosely down his shoulders and his dark blue eyes looked tired.

Zeus sighed, doing as she told him, looking down at the ground of Greece, seeing it was raining heavily, he could see her on the beach, surrounding by the falling rain. He turned to Athena saying, "How long has she been there?"

"Most of the day, and yesterday, see that's what happen when you are not here father," said the younger Goddess.

"Well if she…" he stopped, figuring it not wise to say, "If she wasn't holding back I wouldn't seek elsewhere for pleasure."

Seeing his lady down there made him wish he could control the sun so she wouldn't be cold. He sighed calling on his brother Hades that was in control of just that. He appeared a moment later saying, "Zeus."

"Hades, I need your help," said Zeus, nodding towards earth.

"What do you need?" asked Hades confused, not seeing how his brother's crying wife was his problem.

"Could you make the sun shine above the rain so she will not be cold?" Zeus asked.

"I could, but I don't feel like it, besides you are to blame for the heavy rain, not me," said Hades, rolling his steel blue eyes.

"Please Hades," Zeus said.

"No, if you had any brain at all you wouldn't have spent the last days with…" Hades stopped, trying to remember the name of Zeus latest flame.

"Alysa, and if Hera wasn't so…" Zeus stopped.

"And you really wonder why?" said Hades, rolling his eyes yet again.

"May I say something father?" Athena interrupted the two men.

The two brothers looked at her, Zeus had completely forgotten about her presence and said, "Of course little one."

"You got to stop calling me that father, I'm not a child anymore. Either way I can't say that I actually am too crazy about Hera all the time, but she is still my step-mother and your wife. Would it really be so hard to treat her with a little love and respect from time to time? If I were her I would have left you by now, but she hasn't. She's down there crying because of you, you've broken her heart and if you are not man enough to fix that, you should let her go. She deserves better than that and you know it. It's not up to Uncle Hades to paint the sun on the sky, you should be the one to stop her tears and the rain," Athena finished.

"Wise words Athena and very well spoken," said Hades, both looking at Zeus.

"You are of course right, Hades I will not head your services after all," said Zeus as he slowly started to walk away from them sighing.

* * *

><p>It was late night, in fact it was nearing midnight and Hera was still at the beach crying her heart out, only now she was no longer sitting up, she was laying down in the sand, curled up in a fetal position. She was shivering lightly due to the cold.<p>

She didn't care, she knew she could stop the rain, yet she had no desire to. In the end it didn't matter, she could not freeze to death as she was immortal. She could never die. In worst case she could get ill, but that was about it.

She startled as she in the darkness heard Zeus velvet rumble say, "Hera."

She turned to look at him, standing there, light shining a little around him. She got up halfway, suddenly she felt so naked, so vulnerable. Tears still falling from her eyes as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking after my wife," he answered, sitting down next to his queen.

"Why do you suddenly care?" she wanted to know.

"Because I suddenly saw you, and to be honest it broke my heart," he answered with a heavy sigh.

"Awww Zeus," she whispered, crawling close, seeking comfort in him.

"I never realized how much pain I inflicted on you or maybe I did, but I refused to see it until now," he said, his hand carefully caressed over her backside.

"What made you see me now?" she wondered, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"You mean except for the heavy rain and some parts of Greece are flooded due to your tears. Well Athena's words, you not being at home or returning home, but being at this beach crying your heart out, more than I've ever seen before. Why was she different Hera?" he asked her.

"Because she was the perfect replica of me when I was younger, it was like you impregnated a younger version of me, yet you will not make love to me, have you any idea how that feels?" she asked him, there was trace of pain in her ocean blue eyes.

"Actually I do yes, as it's a stab in the back every time you sleep with any of them, and I would sleep with you if you let me," he answered her.

"Do you really think it is that tempting to just jump into bed with you when you seem to sleep with every female around?" she asked him.

"If you did your duties as a wife I wouldn't have to," he almost spat at her.

"That's a low blow and you know it Zeus," she said, and slapped him hard.

Zeus gasped as she continued, "Maybe it's better that we part ways as you are never going to change and I don't know how much longer I can take this, certainly not now," she said.

"Hera, you cannot be serious, you don't really want to part ways do you?" he said, looking at her with terrified eyes, realizing how right Athena was.

"No I do not, but what other choice do I have," she said, more tears falling from her eyes, she was really on the edge now.

"I'll do anything, just as long as you don't leave me," he whispered, losing her was the one thing he could not live with.

"Never come near another female again," she said, her demands were fairly simple.

"I promise you I will not," he said, and this time he meant it.

"Zeus, there is something you should know," she whispered, hiding in him deeper.

"I'm listening, my queen," he said, kissing her forehead very gently.

"I…I lost one of our children yesterday morning, when I found out about you and her, she having one of yours… in the end it became too much, I'm sorry," she said falling apart.

He just held her close, now understanding the rain was more than tears for him. How could he not have seen it, that she was bearing one of their children? And being with her replica, he understood at once that it was the last straw. If she lost it accidental or not he didn't know and he didn't care, not at all. All he cared about was her, his broken wife. He held her through the night, neither leaving the beach.

* * *

><p>She did in the end fall asleep in his arms. When the morning slowly sneaked upon them the rain slowly stopped and the sun appeared at the sky. She was snuggled close into him, him around her. The waves brushing slowly against the shore, lazily. Much as the loving couple sleeping there. They would be sleeping for hours still before returning to Mount Olympus where he would lay her to bed, only to watch over her to make sure she was okay. She didn't decline him in any way as he was finally where he was supposed to be, by her side.<p>

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: _**I'm not sure if Zeus got depth like this, I just pictured that he would stop for a moment to think, all things considered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tears of confusion <strong>_

Hera couldn't stop the tears running down her cheek. She was wondering how she could be so stupid as to believe he would change. She was wondering how she could be so stupid as to get herself into this situation yet again and thinking he would stay by her side and help her through it, when he hadn't those other times.

A hand stroked over her growing belly. She was about five months pregnant now. Like the previous time where she had lost their little one this was not something she planned. She might look like she was not a day over forty but truth to be told she was decades old. In fact she felt too old to be bearing out this child, but she didn't feel like giving her up. She was certain it was a she even if she had no knowledge about the sex. She preferred not to know, more fun that way.

Fun…This pregnancy so far had been anything but fun. She had been ill for most of it, in fact much more so than with her siblings. She figured her age had a lot to do with it. Unlike the others Zeus had been there a lot more with this one. In fact he had only been gone the last week, which was very unlike him.

He had even kept his word when he told her half a year ago that he would not come near another woman. It wasn't only Hera that had been surprised by this.

Still he had now been gone for a week without any telling about his whereabouts.

_Where was he?_

Here didn't get it, and the weird thing was that she usually sensed when he was with someone else. This time she couldn't. Maybe it was just her pregnancy throwing her senses off the chart.

"**Athena**," she yelled out, making the younger Goddess appear like from out of nowhere to attend to her stepmother's wishes.

"Yes mother," she answered, looking at Hera with worried eyes, she did not look good, not at all.

"Do you know where your father is?" asked Hera, looking at her, hoping she knew, as Zeus sometimes told her where he went.

"I'm sorry but I don't, no one has seen him for days," Athena answered honestly.

Hera knew she was telling truth, she sighed, not knowing what to say, she turned her face away, suddenly feeling naked and dirty having Athena seeing her at her worst.

Athena looked at her wondering what she should do, leave her like this or try to help her through it. The younger Goddess looked at her with worried, insecure eyes, taking a step forward. She carefully put a hand on her shoulder whispering, "It is going to be okay."

"I need him," Hera whispered, still in tears.

"I will find him and bring him to you," Athena promised, before kissing the top of Hera's head. With that she was gone and Hera was again alone. She tossed herself onto her bed, still crying, until she was asleep. Insider her, the unborn was moving around unsettled by her mother.

* * *

><p>"Father," Athena spoke, finding him on the beach where Hera had earlier cried her heart out.<p>

"Little one," said Zeus and turned to face his youngest daughter.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Thinking," he answered truthfully.

He had been waking up and down the beach for a weak, thinking about his relationship with Hera, their children, his many mistresses, their children. They were all too many of them to keep track on and to be honest the only one to keep track on the only ones he cared about was the one he fathered with his wife. The love of his life.

He had been thinking about the one Hera had lost, due to his last affair, that had steered him straight. If he hadn't done right with her before, he wanted to do it this time, which was most likely why he needed this timeout to think.

He looked over at Athena, her red hair was shining due to the sunlight above them, but rain was falling through the rays of light. He knew his wife was causing it.

"You should go home, she needs you," Athena said with a sigh.

"I am aware of that and I will," Zeus spoke, knowing it was time to return to their home. To comfort his wife and dry her tears of sadness.

Athena smiled at her father, taking his hand, looking at him like she was a little girl yet again. Then again Athena would always be Zeus little girl no matter how old she became. As the two journeyed back the rain lessened just a bit, but it would not fully stop until they returned and Zeus took Hera into his loving arms. It was only they the rain would stop, just in time for a new day to start.

* * *

><p>It was a little later the very same day that Hera found her resting in bed with her husband. She was being held by his protective arms, listening to the sound of his strong heart beating when she asked, "Where were you?"<p>

"I was down at the beach, just thinking about us, past, present and future," he answered.

"And what did you find?" she wondered, feeling his hand trailing over her naked backside.

"I found that I have the pleasure of being married to the most wonderful woman in the world that we have the most perfect children, and we have a new little miracle soon on the way. I found that I have no longer any desires for being with any other as all I need is right here. My happiness exists only when I am with you, my queen," he answered, looking into her ocean blue eyes.

It was by this answer Hera found that he would never again find pleasure in the arms of another woman, from now in her Zeus would only find happiness with her, and he would no longer cheat. Her heart was now filled with a new feeling of satisfaction. One single tear found it's was down her cheek, but this time it was not one of sadness, this time it was one of joy. Never before had she been this happy and she knew for a fact that it would last. She smiled at her old husband in a very loving way as she said, "Never before have I loved you more my king, you are without a doubt the love of my life."

"And you the love of mine, and I think it is safe to say that our lives have been truly blessed in every way. I mean that is nothing more I could ever want, or are you missing anything my beloved Hera?" he said, stroking her cheek gently.

"No, as long as I have you and out children, I have all that I need," she said, gently kissing his cheek, figuring he was right, they were really blessed, as they really had it all. As she closed her eyes she felt happier than she had in the longest time, and for once she was sure it would last. Nothing could at this point interrupt their joy and turn it into sadness. Nothing would at this point trouble them.

At least not for another hour when the peace would be interrupted by their arguing children. That however was too far in the future to worry about as for right now the old couple would just lay there and rest completely wrapped up in each other with not care in this world or the one below. Life for them was great, it may be troubles ahead, but nothing that big that they couldn't handle it, Hera however chose not to worry about it for right now. Right now she was content just being there with him, everything else she figured would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<em><strong><br>**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy Tears**_

It was a sunny day in June and in Greece life was going on as it usually did. People were working all over or shopping. Some were even out at different cafes with friends or lovers.

It was the something extraordinary happened. It started to rain drops of what seemed like pure gold from the skies. The Greeks looked up, trying to capture the falling gold, only to learn that it became regular water while hitting the ground or something else.

They looked up at the skies in confusion, never seeing anything like it.

Stella that was outside with some friends giggled happily saying, "This is a very good sign."

"How do you figure?" a boy named Costas said.

"Because these are happy tears considering they are in pure gold. Something wonderful must have happened up at mount Olympus," she said, dancing happily around, trying to capture the falling god. And unlike the others some small pieces of gold landed in her hands.

The others just looked at her shaking their heads of the overjoyed girl.

Stella was right as up at Mount Olympus it was a very happy day. Today no one were arguing, they were all standing in awwwe outside Hera and Zeus's castle waiting for the good news.

* * *

><p>It was then a proud Zeus came out declaring, "It's a girl, we got a girl and she's beautiful."<p>

"And the mother?" asked Persephone, worried about her sister-in-law.

"She's a bit tired, other than that she's good, Hebe and Athena is with her as we speak," said Zeus.

"So is it possible to see the little girl or is it too soon?" asked Hades, looking at his brother with curiosity.

"If you wait I will check with Hera," said Zeus, going back inside, leaving the curious crowd on his front step.

* * *

><p>As he entered their chamber, Hera was trying to lead the little one to her breast for the first time. Zeus stopped, smiling by this vision, it was just so beautiful. Spite the fact that his wife was still a mess after the long birth she still looked so stunning beautiful.<p>

"Hera," he spoke in a soft tone to get her attention.

"Yes, my King," she said, looking up at him with very tired eyes.

"The other's they are outside and want to see her, can I show her please," he said, looking at her. His eyes were shining with excitement.

"You can when she is done with eating, just make sure to bring her back," said Hera with a smile. She yawned tiredly, noticing the little one letting go of her nipple. She smiled, carefully burping her, before she handed her to Athena that stood close by.

Athena carried the little goddess towards her father; he lifted her up and looked at her saying, "You'll be the most beautiful of all."

"Ehm," he heard Hera and Athena said.

"If you don't count your mother, she's the most beautiful of all and your big sister, she's pretty stunning as well," he said and smiled at Hera adding, "Try to rest a little, I will be right back with her."

Athena walked back to Hera saying, "You really trust father with something that tiny."

"Of course, he handled all of you just fine," said Hera with a sigh of satisfaction, closing her eyes to rest.

* * *

><p>Outside the castle the mighty Zeus was holding up the newest member of his family saying, "Isn't she just amazing."<p>

"She truly is beautiful, you've outdone yourself this time," said Hades and patted him on the back.

"Yes, I must say Thena was stunning, but as is she, but in a very different way, she'll look just like her mother when she gets older I'm sure," said Poseidon, looking down at the little girl.

Athena sighed heavily, all children looked like their parents, only she only had a father, he created her, and sometimes she would have liked to have a mother from the start. A woman she could slightly look like. Not that she didn't look at Hera as a mother, but it hadn't always been that way. She remembered when she was very young and Hera didn't want anything to do with her at all, she didn't even want her in the house playing with her children. In times it had changed and now she was as any other children to her.

"Little one, are you okay?" Zeus asked, looking at his daughter's puzzled face.

"Fine, just wished that I had a mother as well," Athena answered, looking into her father's ocean blue eyes.

"I can understand that, but Hera do really love you as if you should been her own," said Zeus.

"I know…I know, mind if I go for a walk?" she asked him, looking over at Hades and Persephone that were now holding and talking babyish to the little girl.

"No, you are free to come and go as you wish without asking my permission, you know that," he said, smiling warmly at her.

"I know daddy, see you later," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek, before Apparating down to earth.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to call her?" Zeus asked when he in time returned to his wife.<p>

"I don't know, but she sure is a little ray of sunshine," said Hera, looking at the little girl sleeping peacefully in Zeus arms.

"I know she is," he agreed, giving her a loving gaze.

"What about Ilios?" Hera questioned.

"Ilios, I can go for that," said Zeus with a smile.

"That settles it then, any idea where Athena is?" Hera asked, as she hadn't seen her since she left with Zeus and she liked having her around.

"She wanted to go for a walk, she was a little upset," her husband admitted.

"Really why?" asked Hera, thinking she might be jealous of her younger sibling.

"Because she doesn't have a mother," said Zeus with a heavy sigh.

"I see, I better find out little one," said Hera, very slowly getting up from bed.

"You really think you are strong enough to leave the castle?" he asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"I'll be fine, please look after Ilios," said Hera, giving him a peck on the cheek, and with that she was gone.

* * *

><p>Hera found her daughter at the beach where she had cried her heart out when she lost her unborn son or daughter. She always wondered what that one had become. She never told Zeus that she was the reason of that, as she just couldn't take it. Not then.<p>

The older Goddess slowly walked over to the younger, saying, "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, please," said Athena, not caring to look up at her.

"So I hear you are upset as you don't have a birthmother, am I right?" asked Hera, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Yes," said Athena, without elaborating on that.

"Little one, listen to me. I may not have been crazy about you in the beginning, but there never was a moment when I did not consider you one of my own. You may not know this but every night when you were little I used to walk into your room and watch you sleep for hours, I didn't want you to have nightmares. I may have come to you after checking on the ones I gave birth to, but I also stayed with you longer. If you started to whimper or twist or turn, I sat down next to you and whispered soothing words to make you calm down. I never left until you were completely at peace. I taught you what was right and wrong, that you didn't solve things with fights, to share with your siblings, to have an interest for learning and to care for others. To me you were always a daughter and I wouldn't have it any other way," Hera said in a soft tone.

Athena looked at Hera with great amazement, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes. She never knew that she cared so deeply for her. She did remember how she thought her some of those things still she never knew Hera loved her that much. She leaned against her mother, letting herself be held as she cried. Hera simply let her, as a smile graced her lips.

When the younger Goddess tears stopped she whispered, "We should probably get back, in case the youngest needs you."

"I would think Zeus can cover it for some time still, right now I wish to spend time with my little warrior," Hera whispered.

"Oh mum, I love you so much," Athena whispered hugging her tightly. And for the second time that day rain of gold was falling over Greece as Hera's tears of happiness again started to fall. Never before had she felt so lucky, she truly had it all, a loving husband, a good home, good friends and a bunch of children that loved her. Who cared if she had given birth to one of them, she still loved her to bits and she knew that was mutual and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
